This invention relates generally to product display cartons, and more particularly, to a new and improved one-piece display carton for displaying a plurality of articles in an upright position.
It is known in the prior art to form product display cartons having an intermediate panel positioned within the carton for the purpose of aiding in retaining the display article upright in the carton. Such intermediate panels may be formed out of the same production blank from which were formed the original display carton or may also be formed separate from a separate production blank and glued in place in the display carton. Prior art cartons of the type referred to, when utilizing a back advertising panel, generally would hav the advertising panel separately attached to the back of the display carton either by glueing or by the use of a series of slots cut in the rear portion of the display carton into which would fit a series of tabs formed on the separate advertising panel. Such cartons were expensive to manufacture and required additional time to set up the carton in order to attach the separate advertising panel to the product display carton.
A one-piece prior art product display carton having an integral back advertising panel is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,056, issued to E. E. Gillam on June 27, 1961. This carton, while being formed in a one-piece construction, does not have formed therein an integral intermediate panel which is utilized for the supporting of the product displayed within the carton and as is taught by the applicant's new and novel carton. The display carton of the subject patent, while satisfactory for a short product which can be retained upright on its own base, is not satisfactory for an elongated product of the type utilized by the applicant. Such an elongated product generally contains no base as for example a product of tile and tube caulking of the type sold in retail stores for use in repairing bathtubs. With such a product it is necessary to form an intermediate panel within the carton to operate in conjunction with the top panel to retain the articles in a generally upright position.
Other prior art display devices of various configurations are cited herein to show the state of the art and are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,783, issued to J. P. Quackenbush, Jr., on July 2, 1968; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,934, issued to E. A. Bates, on Apr. 2, 1968; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,597, issued to R. L. Husch, on Aug. 8, 1972; and the U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,496, issued to C. G. Fulmer, et al, on Oct. 6, 1953.